<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What The Cat Dragged In by ThatOneGuy56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701764">What The Cat Dragged In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56'>ThatOneGuy56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Avatar (Avatar TV), Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), And Korra is still a mess, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, Eventual Smut, F/F, Naga is a cat, Politics, Slow Burn, Violence, asami is a vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga brings home a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Works [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a random meme I saw. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started like any other Thursday for Korra Beifong. She woke up at ten am, because the morning was evil, then started out with her favorite waking up routine: working out for roughly an hour, before taking a long, hot shower and preparing a bowl of her favorite noodles. Once her belly was full and her body suitably relaxed, she finally settled down before her computer to get some work done. She hated having to work from home, it was much easier interacting with her clients in person, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. Not until her gym’s renovations were finished at least.</p><p>“Sweet Raava!” Korra sighed, leaning back into her chair with a heavy sigh. Her back cracked and popped loudly, as she did so. Who would’ve thought that sitting in front of a computer screen for several hours could be such a pain? Then the all too familiar sound of her doorbell ringing caught her attention. “Hmm, Naga must be back.”</p><p>She got up from her desk and walked through her modest, single story house until she reached the front door. The bell rang twice more during the short trip.</p><p>“Calm down, Naga, I’m almost there!” Korra said, shaking her head slightly. She unlocked and owned the front door to reveal her animal companion: a large albino Serval cat. Naga was sitting on the welcome mat before the door, one paw raised to touch the doorbell button once more. “Don’t you dare!” Korra said, fixing her best stern look on the stubborn cat. “Raava only knows why I ever decided to teach you how to do that anyway.”</p><p>As she spoke, Naga trotted through the doorway, rubbing her side against Korra’s leg as she did so.</p><p>“Yes, I love you too.” Korra muttered, shutting the door and relocking it. She turned to get a better look at her companion, and noticed that there was something in the cat’s mouth. “Ugh, Naga, what did I tell you about bringing your leftovers home?” She complained, kneeling down so she could grab the cat by the collar. Naga let out a muffled meow of annoyance. “Don’t talk to me like that, you’re in trouble. Now come on, give me whatever poor thing you’ve managed to catch this time.” Korra held out her hand, palm up. Naga’s eyes darted from Korra’s face, to the hand, and back again. Finally, the Serval opened her mouth and dropped the body of a bat onto Korra’s outstretched hand.</p><p>“Oh, yuck!” Korra sighed, standing up. “Seriously, Naga, I don’t care if you hunt but you gotta stop bringing them home.” As she spoke, Korra headed to the kitchen and opened her trash can. She was about to toss the tiny corpse into it, when the bat began to move suddenly. Korra let out a yelp of surprise, and dropped the now wriggling creature onto the floor. Naga watched from the doorway silently, but made no move to retrieve her trophy.</p><p>Once she’d composed herself again, Korra knelt down inspected the bat. It was still wriggling, it’s fleshy wings slapping against the hardwood floor uselessly. There were several teeth holes in the left wing’s membrane, and what looked like a claw wound on the right side of its body.</p><p>“Poor little thing.” Korra sighed, gently picking the wounded animal up once more. “Naga sure did a number on you, didn’t she? But don’t worry, I’ll get you fixed up in no time.” Korra hurried to the kitchen counter, where she deposited the bat, then urgently searched for the first aid kit she kept in the kitchen.</p><p>While she had no experience as a veterinarian, she was used to fixing up her own injuries, and the occasional ones that Naga received. In no time, she had the bats wounds cleaned and bandaged. Then she tracked down an old shoebox and a towel, which she combined to make a tiny bed for the bat to sleep in.</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know what to feed you.” Korra sighed, as she placed the animal in the box. “But I’ll look that up later. If Raava wills it, you’ll survive the night, hopefully.” She turned to where Naga was sitting. The Serval was busy cleaning her left front paw. “And you, young lady, better not even think of eating our new guest. Understand me?” Naga ceased her cleaning and let a soft meow. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Just to be safe, Korra put the bat in her office and shut the door, to ensure Naga wouldn’t be able to get in. Then she went off to clean up and prepare dinner.</p><p>—</p><p>Later that night:</p><p>It was around midnight when Korra went to check up on the bat once more. She’d gotten sucked into her favorite soap opera: One Element To Bend, after dinner and had completely forgotten about her new house guest until now. Naga followed her owner, meowing softly.</p><p>“No, I don’t care how much you complain, I’m not gonna let you eat it.” Korra said firmly. “If you wanted it so badly, then you should’ve eaten it before coming home. Besides you know the rule: if your prey is still living when you bring it home, then it gets to stay that way.” As she spoke, Korra reached her office door and was about to open it, when she stopped. A faint sound of movement was coming from inside. “Weird, maybe it’s flying again already?” Curious, she opened the door slowly and slipped inside, careful to ensure Naga didn’t follow her.</p><p>The sight in front of her momentarily dumbfounded Korra. Standing with one foot in the old shoebox, was a tall woman with pale skin and long, black hair. The woman was wearing a black skirt suit, with a red shawl over her shoulders, and was busy trying to get the box off her foot. Korra remained still, unsure what to do, before springing forward and tackling the intruder to the ground.</p><p>“Ugh!” The woman exclaimed, as they collapsed into a heap. Korra rolled them so that she was on top, using her body weight to pin the woman to the floor, while wrapping her arms around her torso tightly. Korra was a very athletic woman, and was fairly confident in her own physical strength. Which is why it was such a shock, when the mystery woman managed to break her hold, and shove her away with very little effort. Korra’s back collided with her desk, nearly knocking it over. She let out a hiss of pain, and watched as the intruder got to her feet.</p><p>“Is that any way to treat your guests?” The woman complained, brushing the wrinkles from her clothes.</p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Korra snapped. She placed a hand on her desk for support, and slowly got to her feet. Her back protested at the movement. “You’re the one who broke into my house!”</p><p>“Oh, please, I didn’t have any intentions of coming here.” The woman replied, turning to look Korra in the eye. To Korra’s surprise, the other woman’s eyes were brilliant green, and filled with an intensity she’d never seen before in anyone else. “At least not until that beast of yours brought me here.”</p><p>“What are you talk-“ The rest of Korra’s sentence trailed off, as she took a moment to inspect the intruder more closely. There was a tear in the right side of the woman’s blouse, and several holes in her left sleeve. At her feet, were the small bandages that she’d put on the injured bat. “Wh-what the fuck? What in the actual fuck?!” Korra stammered, backing towards the wall quickly. The other woman watched her with a look of mild amusement.</p><p>“Easy, there’s no reason to panic.” She said, holding up her hands reassuringly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”</p><p>“Don’t panic?” Korra laughed humorlessly. “You were a fucking bat a few hours ago, so don’t tell me not to fucking panic!”</p><p>“You’re correct, I was a bat.” The woman explained, her tone slow and gentle. “But I’m not anymore. That happens with my kind sometimes.”</p><p>“Your kind?” Korra replied with a frown. “What is that even supposed to mean?”</p><p>“Look, let’s just start with introductions.” The woman sighed. “I’m Asami Sato.” She added, placing a hand on her chest. “And you are?”</p><p>“K-Korra Beifong.” Korra replied.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Korra.” Asami said with a smile. “You have a lovely name, and I truly appreciate the trouble you went through to help me. But I need to be going now.”</p><p>“And just where are you going?” Korra demanded. She didn’t care who this Asami Sato was, she damn well owed her an explanation.</p><p>“Well, I need to be getting home before the sun comes up again.” Asami said nonchalantly.</p><p>“Look, I know that I can’t force you to stay.” Korra sighed. “But you owe me some kind of explanation, it’s the least you could do since I saved your life and all.” Asami chuckled, which was a musical sound that sent a ripple of pleasure through Korra’s body.</p><p>“As you wish, Ms. Beifong.” Asami smiled again, but wider this time. Korra let out a gasp of surprise. Instead of the usual canine teeth that she’d been expecting, Asami had two long fangs that protruded from her upper jaw.</p><p>“So you’re…” Korra couldn’t bring herself to finish the question. This couldn’t really be happening. No, she must’ve fallen asleep on the couch, and this was all just a weird dream. A quick pinch of her arm proved her wrong, however. She definitely wasn’t dreaming, which meant this was truly happening.</p><p>“A vampire? Yes.” Asami finished with a smirk. “We are, indeed, a real thing. As much of a shock as this must be for you, I really do need to be on my way now. Because like the stories say, we vampires tend to burst into flames when the sun rises.”</p><p>“W-Will I get to see you again?” Korra asked, as Asami turned to open the door. She wasn’t sure why, but a sudden urge to get to know Asami better had risen within her.</p><p>“I’d like that, Ms. Beifong.” Asami answered with a flirtatious smile. Then she opened the door. Naga was sitting in the hallway, staring at the office door intently. “Oh, you again. We’re not going to have any problems are we?” The Serval let out a soft meow, then moved aside. Shrugging, Asami walked past the cat and left out the front door without another word. Korra watched her leave in silence, feeling like she’d stumbled into some strange fairytale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In The Light of Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, you all asked for more. So here’s the second chapter in this story. I don’t know how many chapters there will be, but I do know that it’s going to be a slow burn, though I promise that there’ll be action as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>When Korra woke up the next morning, she was fairly certain that the prior night’s activities had been just a very vivid dream. She managed to keep herself convinced of this all through her morning routine: brew coffee, go for a run, then shower and prepare breakfast. Yet, when she went into her office she was mildly confused to find the old shoe box sitting on the floor. The yellow cardboard had been ripped apart when Asami had transformed into her ‘human’ form.</p><p>“Okay then, it wasn’t a dream.” Korra muttered to herself, tapping her chin thoughtfully as she considered what to do next. If everything that Asami had told her last night was real, then she needed to do some research. Having made up her mind, she hurried towards her desk and settled into the chair. “Alrighty then, let’s see what the internet has to tell me.”</p><p>The first few websites she checked turned out to just catalog lore from video games and tv shows. Most of which Korra was certain would be totally useless. She tried multiple different sentences to try and change her search results:</p><p>“Are vampires real?”<br/>“Information about real life vampires, not from movies.”</p><p>Finally, she decided to take a break, and went to make herself a cup of jasmine tea. Along the way, Naga appeared at her side carrying her favorite ball. So Korra spent some time playing fetch with the serval cat. When she finally returned to her computer, she was determined to do some more digging. Luckily this time seemed to produce some better results. She wasn’t bombarded by fansites for Varrick’s latest paranormal romance series: The Legend of The  Last Vampire.</p><p>But instead she found several websites offering information on dozens of ancient legends surrounding vampires and other paranormal creatures. Yet one website in particular caught her attention, since it had been updated recently. Curious, she clicked on the link, and began to read. It was a blog, though from the looks of it, it didn’t just talk about the paranormal; but government conspiracies as well.</p><p>“The True Side of Republic City.” Korra said, reading the name out loud to herself. “Very original. Alright, let’s see what you’ve got on vampires.” She clicked on a link cleverly named: Things that go bump in the night. The link redirected her to a new page filled with paragraph after paragraph of information. Taking a sip of her tea, Korra leaned back in her chair and began to read. Several hours passed, which Korra spent trying to take in everything she read. According to the blog, vampires not only could transform into bats, but some could even use magic to make humans do whatever they wanted. Vampires could also instantly heal their wounds if they drank fresh blood. But they could be killed by sunlight or a wooden stake through the heart.</p><p>To her disappointment, the page ended with a short sentence: If you want to learn more about vampires and other paranormal creatures specifically, then I recommend checking your local library or bookstore for these books. Korra stared at the list of books, biting her lip thoughtfully. She was definitely interested in learning more, but was it worth a library trip? Sighing, she dug out a piece of paper and a pen, then copied down each book on the list. Next, she got up, grabbed her keys and backpack, then headed outside. She closed and locked the door behind her, then turned and frowned.</p><p>“Fucking spirits!” Korra cursed, running a hand through her hair. She’d loaned her car to her sister. Kuvira’s motorcycle sat in the driveway, still under its protective cover. “Well, Kuv, here’s to hoping you at least left the keys to this beast.” She removed the cover, exposing the sleek vehicle. It was black, with red trimming, and had a light brown leather seat. Korra had only driven it a few times, with Kuvira’s constant supervision, and part of her felt kinda nervous about driving it now. It’s better than walking. She thought, while opening one of the saddlebags and digging through it.</p><p>“Yes, thank Raava!” She said triumphantly, when her fingers closed around the spare key. Korra swung a leg over the motorcycle, and settled into the seat. The engine came to life with a roar, which made her grin broadly. Luckily Kuvira had left her helmet as well, which was hanging from the handlebars. After readjusting the straps, Korra buckled it securely to her head, and slowly backed the bike out of her driveway. Then she twisted the throttle and sped off.</p><p>—</p><p>Finding the library turned out to be more of a challenge than Korra was expecting. She eventually had to stop and ask a random person for directions. To her annoyance, she had driven past the road it was on at least twice during her search. She parked the motorcycle carefully, before hurrying inside. Taking out her list, she began to look for the books the blog had recommended. She found all but one, which had been already checked out by someone. After getting checked out, she stepped outside while simultaneously shoving the books into her backpack. They barely fit, since she’d neglected to remove the items that were already in the bag, and she forced the zipper closed with a grunt. She then put on her helmet and started up the bike once more.</p><p>Yet, just as she started to pull out onto the road, the bike collided with something solid. The force of the sudden stop caused her to flip up over the handlebars and land on her back. Korra laid still, momentarily stunned. As she was trying to regain her senses, a shadow passed over her body. Standing above her was a broad shouldered, muscular man with black hair and pale green eyes.</p><p>“I am so sorry!” The man said, a little too loudly. Korra winced, as she tried to sit up.  “Are you okay?” The man watched her every movement anxiously, as if she were going to suddenly shatter.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine.” She grunted. “At least, I think I am.” He held out a hand, which she accepted. Her back protested, as he helped her stand up. She held onto him for a moment, swaying. Then released him with a grateful nod.</p><p>“Again, I am so sorry!” He started saying once more. “I wasn’t paying attention at all, and it was totally my fault.” As he spoke, Korra took another look at the man. He was wearing what appeared to be workout clothes, a tank top and shorts. His cellphone was strapped to his arm, and a set of purple headphones hung from it.</p><p>“It’s fine, honestly.” Korra sighed, taking off her bag. “Oh damn it!” She cursed, when she saw the large tear in the bottom. Her books had fallen onto the asphalt. Then she remembered the motorcycle, and rushed to check it over. It had fallen on its side after the crash. With a grunt of effort, Korra stood it up and put up the kick stand. Luckily, the bike only had a few faint scratches, but nothing serious. “Kuvira’s gonna kill me.” She sighed.</p><p>“Kuvira?” The man repeated. “Is that your name?”</p><p>“What? No, she’s my sister.” Korra answered, waving her hand vaguely. “I’m Korra, by the way.” She held out a hand, which he shook.</p><p>“I’m Bolin.” He said, flashing a broad smile. “And I’m sure your sister will just be glad that you’re okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Korra sighed. She turned to the pile of books, and knelt down to start picking them up. Bolin watched her silently. “So, what were you doing?”</p><p>“Just getting in my morning run.” He replied. “It’s the best way to wake up.” Korra smiled at that comment. She stood up, her books cradled against her chest. Bolin eyed them with a slight smirk. “Hey, I know those books!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, they’re for a project.” Korra lied, feeling suddenly self conscious.</p><p>“Right, or you’ve been reading my blog.” He replied with a chuckle. “The true side of Republic City?” He added, after seeing her confused look. Korra placed her books in one of the motorcycle’s saddlebags, then turned back to Bolin. “Hey, I’m not trying to judge you or anything. I just don’t usually meet people who enjoy my writing in person.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I had a really weird experience the other night, and was looking for an explanation.” Korra explained. “Look, I feel really bad for hitting you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?” Bolin rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, then smirked.</p><p>“Do you like Water Tribe food?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, so I’d definitely say that I enjoy it.” Korra answered.</p><p>“Awesome, I know a little place called Narook’s-“</p><p>“I love that place!” Korra interjected, cutting him off.</p><p>“Cool, so how about we meet up there? Say tomorrow night at seven?” He asked. “We could discuss the weird experience you had, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Korra smiled. “It was nice meeting you, Bolin, even though I ran you over.” Bolin shrugged, and waved goodbye, before starting off on his run once more. Korra had just settled onto the bike once more, when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen. It was a text from Kuvira.</p><p>Kuv: Yo, where’s my bike?!?</p><p>“Oh come on!” Korra sighed, shoving her phone into her pocket, and starting up the motorcycle once more. </p><p>—</p><p>Korra made it home in record time. Sure enough, her blue truck was parked in the driveway. It still had some cardboard boxes in the back, and as she pulled up, the familiar figure of Kuvira appeared from inside the house. She was a few years older than Korra, and slightly taller. She was wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans with holes in the knees, her long black hair was tied back in a messy ponytail. Kuvira stopped in the doorway, her arms crossed and a look of annoyance on her face.</p><p>“Hey, Kuv!” Korra shouted cheerily. “I’m so sorry for being late, I completely forgot that you were moving in today.” She explained, as she parked the bike and shut it off. Kuvira approached her slowly, her eyes fixated on the bike. Korra got off of it carefully, and retrieved her books. “Before you freak out: Yes, I hit somebody, but there’s no major damage. Just a few scratches that you can probably buff out.”</p><p>“Buff out?” Kuvira replied, smirking. “Is that your expert opinion, Korbear?” She added. Korra flushed at the use of her childhood nickname.</p><p>“That’s uncalled for!” She hissed, glaring.</p><p>“So was taking off on my bike!” Kuvira fired back. “Look, I’m honestly just glad that you’re okay. But next time, please just let me know that you’re going to borrow it.” Korra rolled her eyes and walked towards the door. She waited a moment for Kuvira to grab a box, before stepping inside. “Was the other person alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, he was fine.” Korra answered with a wave of her hand. “Dude was built like a truck, so I’m pretty sure he did more damage to the bike than it did to him.” She propped open the door, and set her books down on the hallway table. For the next hour and a half; Korra helped Kuvira move her things into the house, and then helped turn Korra’s rather bland guest room into a proper living space. When they were finally finished, they collapsed onto the living room couch with a unified sigh of relief.</p><p>“Thanks again for letting me do this.” Kuvira said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Hey, it’s the least I could do.” Korra replied with a shrug. “I still can’t believe that squirrel-rat cheated on you.”</p><p>“Neither can I, and in our bed too!” Kuvira buried her face in a pillow and let out a muffled scream of fury. Silently, Korra got to her feet and hurried towards the kitchen. She knew better than anyone that sometimes it was best to just leave the older woman to stew in her feelings for a bit. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and popped them open with her trusty keychain. When she returned to the living room, Kuvira had removed the pillow from her face, and was busy untying her ponytail.</p><p>“Here.” Korra said, offering one of the bottles. Kuvira accepted it with a grateful smile. Korra perched herself on the arm of the couch, her feet resting on the cushion, and her drink cradled between her hands. She stared down at the brown colored glass for a long moment, retracing the events of the previous night in her mind’s eye. She’d been unable to get Asami’s intense green eyes out of her head, and her dreams had been filled with luscious black hair and a fanged smile.</p><p>“Yo, Earth to Korra!” The sound of Kuvira’s voice snapped her back to reality. Korra tried to play off her surprise by taking a drink of her beer. “Damn, you were really out of it. You sure you’re okay? Did you hit your head during the crash?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Kuv.” Korra replied with a sigh. “My back is a little bruised because I landed on my bag, but other than that I’m perfectly intact.” Kuvira nodded, though she didn’t look convinced. “What about you?”</p><p>“Well I’m past the stage where I want to kill him, so does that count?” Kuvira answered, smirking slightly. She leaned back into the couch, and stared up at the ceiling.</p><p>“I take it that you didn’t tell Mom or Mama yet?” Korra asked, after a moment of silence. Kuvira gave a short grunt.</p><p>“The last thing I need is one of Mom’s lectures about my poor decision making skills.” She said, sighing. “And as much as Mama likes to think that she can heal any wounds, there’s just some things that even she can’t help with.”</p><p>“True enough.” Korra shrugged. “You always did have a weakness for self obsessed men.” She added teasingly.</p><p>“Like you’re doing so much better, Miss Dark and Brooding?” Kuvira replied, reaching over to punch her in the leg. Korra stuck out her tongue, and got up from the couch. “So you gonna tell me what you were zoning out about?”</p><p>“Just a really weird dream that I had last night.” Korra lied. She didn’t know how to explain her encounter with Asami to herself, let alone her older sister. Probably best if I just don’t tell her, don’t need her thinking I’m crazy. She thought.</p><p>“Hey, where’s my niece?” Kuvira said, as Korra headed towards the kitchen in search of a snack. “I thought that little fur ball would’ve been all over me by now.”</p><p>“Naga comes and goes as she pleases, Kuv.” Korra replied with a shrug. “She usually shows up just after sundown, though. But the real question is: are you going to shut up long enough for us to watch the game?”</p><p>“Oh you’re hilarious.” Kuvira grunted. She picked up the tv remote and switched on their favorite sports game. Korra smirked to herself. “Just don’t forget the good snacks this time!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faint light of the lamp was the only illumination in the workshop. It provided just enough light to barely cover the small desktop, but it was more than enough for the person who was sitting at it. Asami Sato stared down at her latest project intently. Or, at least, she tried to. She’d been trying to keep the thought of shoulder length brown hair and brilliant blue eyes out of her head. Trying and failing. She bit her lip thoughtfully, as she used a set of narrow tweezers to make an adjustment to the device before her.</p><p>She’d been trying for years to find a way to allow vampires like herself to walk around during the day. At first it was a stronger version of sunblock, but that had always failed. The next had been planes of glass that were able to filter out the UV rays, which was what made sunlight fatal to vampires. Those had been very successful. She’d even made a small fortune from selling them. Well, Future Industries had. But the project was led by her creative genius. Yet despite how well the glass worked, it still wasn’t enough for Asami. She didn’t just want to hide inside buildings or vehicles during the day, she wanted to be able to explore like a regular person. She wanted to feel the sunlight on her skin for the first time in her life.</p><p>Asami forced aside her wandering thoughts. Today was a testing day, and she needed to focus. She picked up the small device and looked it over. It resembled a wristwatch, just without a face and hands. Instead it had a smooth metal casing, with a small switch on one side. When she was satisfied that it didn’t require any further adjustments, she buckled the device around her wrist and stood up, picking up a voice recorder as she did so.</p><p>“Asami Sato here.” She spoke, while walking towards the nearest set of windows. “And this is UV protection device test number five.” She slipped the recorder into her pants pocket, and reached up to open one of the windows. A stream of radiant sunlight streamed into the workshop. Asami stared at it in fascination for a moment, before lifting up her wrist and switching on the device. A small green light began to flash, and she felt a faint tickle crawl up her arm. “Here goes nothing.” She muttered, trying to ignore the rising fear in her chest. Moving as slowly as possible, Asami extended her arm towards the beam of light.</p><p>As soon as her hand entered the beam, she was expecting it to erupt into flame. But nothing happened. For a few seemingly endless seconds, she felt the heat of the sun on her fingers. An involuntary laugh escaped her. Then the device made a strange hissing noise, and let out a spark of electricity. A second later, the light’s heat grew more intense until it came practically unbearable. Her skin began to blacken and split open. With a shriek of pain, Asami yanked her hand away, and slammed the window shut.</p><p>“Fucking spirits!” She cursed, cradling her hand gingerly. With her intact hand, she pulled out the recorder. “UV protection device test number five is a failure.” Asami then shut off the recorder and threw it across the workshop. It shattered against the far wall, but she didn’t care. She’d almost had it! For a short moment, she’d almost achieved her lifelong goal. Then, once again, it all went up in smoke. “Why am I such a failure?” She whimpered, slumping down to the floor.</p><p>“My mother asks me that every time I go to visit her.” A familiar voice replied. Asami looked up to see her best friend, Opal Beifong, standing in the doorway of her workshop. “Damn, it smells like burnt meat in here.” The sorceress added, nose wrinkling.</p><p>“Just in time to bask in my failure, Opal.” Asami replied with a heavy sigh. Opal approached her quickly, and looked at Asami’s burnt hand carefully.</p><p>“That’s not too bad, nothing a little blood can’t fix anyway.” She said. “I take it you have some in here somewhere?” Asami gestured towards a mini fridge that sat on a nearby table. “I’m guessing that o-negative is still your favorite?”</p><p>“You know me so well.” Asami replied, forcing herself to stand. The pain in her hand had lessened from an intense burning, to a dull throbbing. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to look at it. Opal reappeared with a bag of blood in her hand, which she practically shoved into Asami’s grasp. “Okay, I get it, I need to feed and heal.” Asami sighed, tearing a small hole in the bag with one of her fangs. The all too familiar coppery taste of human blood poured over her tongue, and she drank it down greedily.</p><p>“So, it’s still not working?” Opal asked, gesturing at the device around Asami’s wrist. The vampire took a moment to finish her drink, and toss the emotion bag in a nearby trash can before answering.</p><p>“Actually it’s worse than that.” She sighed. “It worked for a few seconds, then shorted out. I’m thinking that it must be the power supply. But honestly-“ Asami was cut off when an intense itching sensation enveloped her injured hand. She looked down to watch as her skin rapidly began to return to its normal pale tone, and the large cracks began to seal up. She opened and closed her fist a few times, smiling when there was no pain.</p><p>“I’ll never not be slightly envious of that.” Opal sighed. “Okay, but seriously what’s going on with you?” Asami frowned in confusion. “How long have we known each other, Asami?”</p><p>“Roughly fifteen years, so pretty much all our lives.” Asami replied. “Why?”</p><p>“So do you really think that I wouldn’t notice when something is wrong with my best friend?” Opal responded. She perched herself on one of the work tables, as she spoke. “You’ve been acting weird since you came back from your walk last night. So spill it, what’s going on?” Asami took a deep breath, as she considered how to put her thoughts into words. Then, slowly, she started to retell everything that had happened the night before.</p><p>“It started off just like any other night. I went for a walk around the neighborhood, then decided to spend some time as a bat.” Asami pulled out a chair, spun it around, and sat down. She folded her arms across the back of the chair, and rested her chin on them. “Spending time as a bat is difficult to describe. But it’s definitely one of the things that I truly love about being what I am. The feeling of wind in my wings, and not to mention the limitless uses of echolocation.” She lapsed into silence, as the memories of her flight filled her mind once more. “Then, I got hit.”</p><p>“Hit?” Opal repeated, a mix of confusion and concern crossing her face.</p><p>“Not by a person, but a cat. A very large, albino cat.” Asami explained, wincing at the memory. “I don’t remember where I was flying exactly, but suddenly there was this blur of white, followed by intense pain. It bite through my wing and part of my chest. But for some reason, it didn’t kill me.” She paused for a moment. “The rest of the night is still pretty fragmented: except for random bits and pieces. It was probably because of the pain, and blood loss. The next thing I fully remember, though, is getting into a house. Then I heard a woman’s voice, and the cat dropped me into someone’s hands. So I thought; hey, this is how I die, being discarded like garbage. But she saved me instead.”</p><p>“That’s pretty intense, ‘Sami.” Opal replied, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. “I’m assuming that you just snuck out of her house?”</p><p>“I was planning to, but I got caught.” Asami answered, chuckling slightly. “This woman didn’t even hesitate, she tackled me to ground, probably assuming that I was an intruder or something. Spirits, if it wasn’t for my vampiric strength, I don’t know if I could’ve gotten away from her.”</p><p>“Can’t really blame her for that reaction.” Opal chuckled. “I probably would’ve cast a spell or two at you if I were her.” Asami nodded slightly, and sat up.</p><p>“What happened next was pretty odd.” She continued. “I still had the same wounds that I did when I was injured, so I just decided to tell her what I was.”</p><p>“You told her?!” Opal said, her voice rising to a shout. The sorceress got up from her chair and paced around the room.</p><p>“Yes, I told her.” Asami answered, frowning in confusion. “What’s the big deal with that?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s because we literally have a law that tells us not to do that.” Opal replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Asami’s frown deepened.</p><p>“Shit, I completely forgot about that!” Asami sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I must’ve been more disoriented than I thought.” Opal stopped her pacing, she stood before one of the windows, staring into the distance.</p><p>“Okay, we still have time to fix this.” The sorceress said, after a long moment of silence. “You just have to go back and compel her to forget. Hopefully before any of RCPD’s Paranormal Task Force hears about it.”</p><p>“Will you go with me?” Asami asked. She didn’t quite trust herself to handle the situation on her own. Opal considered the question for a moment, then sighed and nodded. “Thanks, I don’t think I could handle this alone.”</p><p>“Well, the sun’s still up, so we have to figure out exactly how to word your compelling spell.” Opal added.</p><p>“That actually reminds me, I have an afternoon ordeal with my father that I need to handle first.” Asami said with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“An afternoon ordeal?” Opal queried.</p><p>“Otherwise known as dinner.” Asami answered. “But anything with my father becomes an ordeal, especially meals. Since I can’t process human food and he still refuses to provide blood.”</p><p>“Damn, I thought he got over that.” Opal shook her head in disappointment. “I can go with you, if you want?”</p><p>“Would be great, having you around always makes things so much easier to handle.” Asami replied. “Luckily it’s cloudy today, so I can actually go out without too much trouble. But we’ve got a few hours to burn, anyways.”</p><p>“That’s fine, we can look over that gadget of yours.” Opal offered. “I might be able to come up with a spell to help it work.”</p><p>—</p><p>A few hours, and several failed attempts later, Opal and Asami found themselves outside of Kwong’s Cuisine. They’d opted to drive one of Asami’s satomobiles, since she didn’t want to risk being accidentally exposed to sunlight. It was late afternoon, yet there was already a line formed outside the restaurant. Most of them were dressed in their finest clothes, hoping to fit in with the high society atmosphere. Asami had been planning to just show up in her tinkering outfit, which was covered with dozens of oil stains. Yet, Opal had talked her into wearing a simple black dress with a red shawl over her shoulders. She’d even tied her luxurious black hair into a low ponytail. Opal had changed into a brown and black skirt suit.</p><p>“Leave it to my father to pick the most expensive restaurant in the city.” Asami muttered to herself, as they walked inside. Opal smirked in amusement. “Our reservation is under Sato.”</p><p>“Of course.” The woman replied, with a broad smile. “Right this way.” The waitress led them past several tables, before reaching a booth in the far corner of the dining area. Hiroshi Sato was already seated, with a half-full glass of red wine in one hand, and his cell phone in the other. He didn’t seem to notice their presence, until the waitress cleared her through and said: “Your dinner guests are here, Mr. Sato.”</p><p>“Hmm, well I was only expecting the one guest, but I suppose this’ll do.” Hiroshi replied. Asami rolled her eyes, and slid into the booth across from her father. Opal slipped into the seat beside her. “Can you bring us another bottle, dear?” He added, holding up an empty wine bottle with his free hand.</p><p>“Why, the one you’ve already guzzled wasn’t enough?” Asami muttered. Hiroshi shot her a death glare, while Opal tried desperately to cover up her laughter. To her credit, the waitress either didn’t hear her comment, or simply chose to ignore it.</p><p>“Certainly Mr. Sato, I’ll get that right away for you.” She replied, still flashing her large smile. “Is there anything that I can get you ladies?”</p><p>“Nothing for me, I’m driving.” Asami replied.</p><p>“I’ll take a whiskey sour, please.” Opal said. The waitress gave a brief nod, then walked away. The trio fell into an uneasy silence. Hiroshi continued to stare at his phone, while Asami busied herself by inspecting the tablecloth. “So, Mr. Sato, how has business been lately?” Opal asked, breaking the silence. Asami smiled gratefully.</p><p>“It’s been going quite well, Opal.” Hiroshi answered, setting aside his phone. “We saw an increase in our bottom line during this last quarter.” Then he turned his attention to Asami. “And what about you, daughter, how has your little project been going?”</p><p>“I’m still working out some bugs, but I’m hopeful that it’ll begin working soon.” Asami answered, her voice swelling with pride.</p><p>“I see.” Hiroshi swirled the wine in his glass as he spoke. “I would much prefer it if you abandoned such distractions, and focused on something more important.” Asami had been prepared for a comment like that, but she still felt a sharp sting from his words. Before she could respond, however, the waitress returned with their drinks. She then quickly took their food orders, before walking away once more.</p><p>“Actually I think that Asami’s device has great potential, especially for the vampiric community.” Opal offered, taking a sip of her drink. Hiroshi’s face twisted slightly.</p><p>“I highly doubt that giving them even more power would be beneficial for anyone.” He replied, as he refilled his glass. “What we should be looking for is a cure.” Asami rolled her eyes with a sigh.</p><p>“As we’ve already discussed, father, I have no desire to be cured.” She said firmly. “Because there is nothing wrong with what I am. I’ve accepted it, and I wish you would too.”</p><p>“Just as I wish that your mother was still alive.” Hiroshi said coldly. His maroon eyes locked into her green ones. “But we don’t always get what we want.” All air of civility seemed to sucked from the trio, leaving nothing but an intensely awkward silence. The silence continued until the waitress returned with their food, and carried on throughout the meal itself. Asami did her best to force down the roasted fish she’d ordered. Every fiber of her body demanded that she immediately spit it back up, but she was well practiced at this.<br/>When the meal was finally over, Opal and Asami got up to leave. But Asami stopped when Hiroshi reached up to grab her hand.</p><p>“We have more to discuss, but that’ll have to wait until we’re...alone.” He glanced over at Opal with his last statement. “Since that conversation pertains to private information about the family business.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so looking forward to that.” Asami lied. Then she wrenched her hand out of his grasp, and headed towards the exit.</p><p>—</p><p>Asami heaved for the fourth time, and let out a grunt of relief when nothing else came up. She stood hunched over in an alleyway, Opal was standing guard at the alley’s entrance. They'd only made it a few blocks away from the restaurant, before Asami’s body began to urgently reject her meal. Asami stood up, wiping her mouth. She straightened her hair and checked her makeup using a pocket mirror, then went to rejoin Opal.</p><p>“Spirits have mercy, I hope that was the last of it.” The sorceress said, as Asami approached her.</p><p>“You know, a true best friend would’ve held my hair for me.” Asami teased, smirking. The duo made their way back to Asami’s car.</p><p>“Oh please, I’ve seen that stuff you throw up.” Opal replied, shivering. “It looks like crimson sludge and smells like death.”</p><p>“It tastes even better.” Asami replied. She chuckled at the look of horror that crossed the sorceress’s face. They got into the car and Asami started it up again. “Now, unfortunately I don’t really remember how to get back to Korra’s house.”</p><p>“I’m assuming Korra is the human woman you telling me about?” Opal asked. Asami nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. They drove in silence for a while. “Are you okay? Not because you just coughed up a hundred yuan meal, but because of what Hiroshi said.”</p><p>“Trust me, Opal, that was his way of being polite.” Asami answered with a long sigh. “And if it’s okay with you, I’d really rather not talk about him right now.” Opal nodded, and reached over to switch on the radio. The sound of soft jazz filled the car. Slowly, Asami’s mind turned back to the previous night’s events. She looked for any buildings that looked familiar. One in particular stood out, a small diner which was really a place that stored and sold blood for Republic City’s vampiric citizens. She pulled over in front of the building and turned to Opal. “This is the last place I remember visiting before the cat got me.”</p><p>“Okay, so then we’ll just start the search here.” Opal replied. “Tell me more about this Korra. If I know enough, I might be able to use a tracking spell. Also she must’ve been pretty impressive to make the great Asami Sato break the law.”</p><p>“I told you, it was a very confusing night and I legitimately forgot about the law.” Asami replied with a chuckle. “But you’re not wrong, she is pretty impressive.” They got out of the car and began to look around. As they did, Asami tried to replay the events in her mind, looking for anything that could help. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. “Hey, how common did you say your last name was again?”</p><p>“What, Beifong?” Opal said. Asami nodded. “Not very common. Besides my family, I haven’t ever heard of anyone else who has it. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Because that’s what Korra said her last name was.” Asami answered. “But I guess that I could’ve misheard her. I was pretty out of it that night.” Asami kept walking as she spoke, but stopped when she noticed that Opal was no longer following her. “Opal?” She asked, as she approached the sorceress. “Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>“How, uh.” Opal started to say, then cleared her throat. “How old did this Korra look?”</p><p>“I don’t know, twenty-four or twenty-five.” Asami said with a shrug. “Why?”</p><p>“Because when I was around four, my Aunt Lin and her wife Kya were living with us in Zaofu. They’d come up to visit for a while and to look for a foster child to adopt.” Opal began. “Obviously they found Kuvira. But one day Kya suddenly left for the Southern Water Tribe, and when she came back; she had a little girl named Korra with her.”</p><p>“So, what, you’re related?” Asami replied, frowning slightly in confusion.</p><p>“Yes and no.” Opal sighed. “They stayed with us for a year. But then Aunt Lin and my mom got into a big fight. I don’t remember exactly what was said, but I do know that it had something to do with Korra. Then suddenly; Aunt Lin, Kya, Kuvira and Korra all packed up and left. I haven’t seen them since.” The sorceress ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “So, if your Korra is the same person, and I very much believe she is, then it’s even more important that we find her.”</p><p>“Hey, I know that this has dragged up some deep wounds for you.” Asami said, placing a hand on Opal’s shoulder. “But we have to be careful not to overwhelm her. Being compelled usually leaves humans feeling confused for a few days. That being said, I'd be more than happy to come back with you, if you decide to get some answers after all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Asami.” Opal replied with a sigh. “I really appreciate that. Besides, it may not be her. But if it is, then it would be nice to know what really happened back then.” Asami nodded, and pulled the sorceress into a quick hug, before releasing her once more. Opal took a moment to compose herself, then gestured for Asami to keep leading the way. They got a few blocks away from the blood diner, before Asami reached a point where she could no longer recognize the buildings around them.</p><p>“Well, now what?” She sighed. They stood at an intersection between two streets. On one side there were more towering buildings which lead into Republic City’s downtown area. On the other, was the residential part of the city. Rows upon rows of houses stretched for as far as they could see. Opal bit her lip thoughtfully, while Asami looked around for anything that seemed remotely familiar.</p><p>“Well, I might have a spell that could help.” Opal said eventually. “And I just want to stress that it might help. But there’s a good chance that it won’t.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m listening.” Asami replied, placing a hand on her hip.</p><p>“It’s called Remembrance, and basically it allows me to look into your mind and try to ‘clean up’ your memories.” Opal explained. “If it works, then we’ll find something that’ll lead us in the right direction.”</p><p>“And if it doesn’t?” Asami inquired, trying not to sound nervous. She didn’t really understand magic very well, and was hesitant about having spells used on her.</p><p>“Then I’ll have given myself a migraine for no good reason.” Opal shrugged. “Don’t worry, it’s not gonna blow your head up or anything like that.” Asami frowned, then gestured for Opal to try it. “Just relax, and close your eyes.” Asami took a deep breath to steady her nerves, then shut her eyes. She felt Opal place her hands on either side of her head, and heard the sorceress mutter a phrase under her breath.</p><p>For a few moments, nothing happened. Just as Asami was about to ask what was going on, she felt something. A tendril of thoughts which weren’t her own slowly pushed its way into her mind. It moved carefully, as if it were afraid of breaking something. Curious, Asami tried to focus on the tendril, but it was elusive and kept avoiding her inner eye.</p><p>“Asami, please, I need you to just focus on what happened that night.” Opal said out loud. “The more your mind wanders, the harder this’ll be.”</p><p>“Right, sorry.” Asami replied. She shifted slightly, and forced herself to ignore the tendril that was working its way through her mind. Taking another deep breath, Asami tried to recall every memory she had about her encounter with Korra. As she did so, she sensed the tendril examining those memories as well. Together, they searched through each and every last detail that Asami could recollect. Then, just as quickly as it had arrived, the tendril vanished from her mind. A second later, Opal’s hands dropped away from her temples. Confused, Asami opened her eyes to see the sorceress clutching her forehead with one hand.</p><p>“It’s okay, Sami, just a side effect of the spell.” Opal explained, her voice strained. Asami remained silent, until Opal stood up straighter and lowered her hand. “Okay, the worst of it has passed.”</p><p>“Did it work?” Asami asked, crossing her arms. Opal sighed and shook her head. “Well, it was worth a try at least.” She glanced up at the sky, which was skill covered by dull grey clouds. “Okay, so we have plenty of time left before sunrise. So let’s just look around and see if anything jogs my memory. Maybe we should split up-“ The rest of her sentence trailed off when she looked down and noticed that Opal was staring off into space. “What?”</p><p>“You said it was a large, albino cat right?” The sorceress replied.</p><p>“Yeah.” Asami answered. Opal nodded towards the residential second. A low brick wall separated the neighborhood from the road. On top of that wall, perfectly silhouetted by a street lamp, was a cat. The feline was roughly the size of a dog, and had a coat of pure white fur. It was busy cleaning one of its rear paws, with its back facing the house behind it. “You gotta be kidding me.” Asami sighed. “That’s the cat alright. How long has it been there?” Opal shrugged.</p><p>“I only just noticed it myself.” She said. “We can follow it back to her place though.”</p><p>“What, you don’t have a ‘speak with animals’ spell in your repertoire?” Asami teased. Opal rolled her eyes. Slowly, the duo began to approach the cat. “Hey, it’s Naga right?” At the sound of Asami’s voice, Naga looked up from her paw. “Do you remember me?” The cat gave no sign of response. “I was the bat you took home.” Naga’s ears shifted slightly, and she moved into a seated position, giving her full attention to the two women.</p><p>“So now what, we bribe a cat?” Opal whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Asami replied, shrugging. As they spoke, Naga’s red eyes shifted from one woman to the other. “Look, Naga, I have no idea if you can actually understand me or not, but I need a favor. Can you show us how to get back to your home? We really need to speak with your owner.” For a long moment, the cat simply sat still, staring at them both intensely. “We don’t want to hurt her, we just need to speak with her.”</p><p>Naga glanced over at Opal, as if she expected the sorceress to confirm Asami’s statement. Then she turned around slowly and began walking along the wall. Asami and Opal shared a look, before following the feline. Naga led them down three blocks, jumping from wall to wall along the way. The entire time the only sounds being made were the two women’s footfalls. Asami was mildly surprised that a cat Naga’s size didn’t make any noises when moving, even when jumping down from the wall.</p><p>“So, do you know what you’re going to say?” Opal asked, as they walked. Ahead of them, Naga glanced up at the sound of her voice, but didn’t stop moving.</p><p>“I think so.” Asami replied, shrugging. “Obviously it needs to be simple, yet direct in order for the compulsion to work.” Suddenly, Naga stopped walking and hopped down from the wall once more. The feline walked up to Asami, and sat down, staring up at her expectantly. “What?”</p><p>“Meow.” Naga replied, narrowing her eyes. Asami looked over at Opal, who shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you want.” Asami replied, sighing. “I don’t speak cat.” Naga meowed a second time, more insistently.</p><p>“Dude, I think you’re being extorted by a cat.” Opal laughed. Sighing, Asami searched through her pockets for anything that she could offer the feline before her. Her hand produced a twenty yuan bill from her back pocket. At the sight of the currency, Naga perked up, meowing more fervently.</p><p>“Okay, geez, calm down.” Asami said. She bent down and held out the bill toward the cat. Naga let out another meow, before snatching the bill in her mouth and scurrying away. “Don’t spend all that on catnip!” Opal burst into laughter, nearly doubling over with mirth. While she waited for Opal to settle down, Asami began to survey the area that Naga had led them to. Thankfully, the road and the house on either side of it all looked familiar to her. Especially the third one on the left, with its light blue walls and black roof tiles. Even the small pickup truck parked in the driveway looked similar to the one she’d seen on that night. Though the motorcycle parked next to it was new.</p><p>“So is that it?” Opal asked, once she’d composed herself. She gestured towards the house that Asami was staring at.</p><p>“Yep, let’s go.” Asami replied, leading the way. Opal fell into step at her side. They crossed the road quickly, and soon found themselves standing at the door. Asami took a deep breath, then pressed the doorbell button. After a few seconds of silence, she rang it again. The faint sound of footsteps reached her ear, as well as some muffled words that she couldn’t understand. A second later, the door swung open and there stood Korra. She was dressed in a loose t-shirt and grey sweatpants.</p><p>“Okay, Naga, I’m here….” Her voice trailed off when she noticed the two women standing on her porch. “Uh, hey.” Her blue eyes went from Asami, to Opal and back again. Then settled on Asami’s face, and widened slightly. “Oh, shit, it’s you!”</p><p>“Yes, it’s me.” Asami replied, summoning her vampiric compulsion. The tone of her voice dropped slightly, and her eyes seemed to glow. “Now, I need you to do me a favor, and forget everything I said about vampires last night.”</p><p>“Why would I do that?” Korra relied, frowning in confusion. Asami blinked in surprise.</p><p>“I said.” She answered, summoning her compulsion ability once more. “I want you to forget about everything I said about vampires last night.”</p><p>“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” Korra replied, crossing her arms. “And I asked why.”</p><p>“What the hell?” Asami muttered, turning to face Opal. “Why isn’t this working?”</p><p>“Why isn’t, what, working?” Korra asked in confusion. Then her eyes widened slightly. “Wait, were you trying to compel me?”</p><p>“How do you even know about that?” Asami replied, frowning.</p><p>“I’ve been reading about vampires all day.” Korra shrugged. “Look, I don’t know why you’re here, but-“</p><p>“She’s not human.” Opal said, suddenly. Asami glanced over at the sorceress in confusion. “That’s the only reason your compulsion wouldn’t work, she’s not human.”</p><p>“She is also standing right in front of you.” Korra snapped. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course I’m human!” Opal waved her hand in the air and spoke a phrase under her breath. A second later, several lines of glowing text appeared on every inch of Korra’s exposed skin.</p><p>“What. The. Fuck.” Asami said, staring at the sight in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one took a little longer, because I was trying to decide how I wanted Asami’s relationship with Hiroshi to be like. And I apologize in advance to those who like him having a redemption arch, because he won’t be getting one in this fic. That, and I had to figure out how I wanted the magic in this fic to work.</p><p>But, I hope you enjoy it, because it’s been fun to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra’s first instinct was to laugh. The sound of her forced mirth sounded much louder in the late night air. Yet she stopped immediately when neither of the women before her joined in. Then the dark haired woman standing beside Asami waved her hand in a weird gesture and lines of glowing script appeared on her arms. The sight of them nearly made Korra faint. She leaned against the doorframe for support, and stared at the wording in absolute shock. Her brain desperately tried to process the sight. She wasn’t certain how long stood there, eyes fixated on her arms, and speechless. Eventually she realized that someone was saying her name, and she forced herself to look up.</p><p>“Korra?” Asami was saying. She had moved closer to the other woman, one hand held up reassuringly, and a look of concern on her face. “Are you alright, Korra?”</p><p>“Uh…” Korra started to say, but her voice failed her. She sighed, and tried again. “I’m, uh, I think I’m okay.”</p><p>“Let’s just get you inside, okay?” Asami replied, gesturing towards the open doorway. Korra nodded, and allowed herself to be guided into the house. Asami’s companion followed them in, shutting the door behind her. The trio walked through the short entryway, and stopped once they reached the living room. “Here, have a seat.” Korra settled onto the couch, and buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on?” She muttered.</p><p>“Funny, I was just going to ask the same thing.” Korra looked up to see Kuvira standing in the hallway which led to the bedrooms. The older woman was wearing a faded brown t-shirt and pajama shorts. She had a stern, and downright dangerous look on her face. “I’m only going to ask this once, so I highly recommend that you think thoroughly before answering: Who are you two, and what did you do to my sister?”</p><p>“Okay, let’s just stay calm alright?” Asami replied, her voice level. “We didn’t come here to hurt you or Korra.”</p><p>“Yet you cast a spell on her.” Kuvira countered. Korra watched the exchange in stunned silence. She’d never seen her sister so on edge before. Asami’s companion spoke up then, drawing all attention towards her.</p><p>“It was a revelation spell, it won’t harm her in any way.” She said. A mixed look of confusion and recognition crossed Kuvira’s face as the other woman spoke. “It simply exposed whatever spell was already in place.”</p><p>“Opal?” Kuvira asked, frowning. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“You two know each other?” Korra asked, finally finding her voice.</p><p>“We went to school together.” Opal explained. “But like Asami was saying, we’re not trying to harm either of you. We were just as surprised as you both must be.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that.” Korra replied dryly. Asami and Opal shared a look of guilt. Kuvira stepped forward and sat down beside Korra.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked gently. Korra rubbed her the back of her neck nervously, and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn’t the first time that question had been brought up, yet she still didn’t really have an answer to it. Kuvira seemed to sense her inner struggle and looked over at the women opposite them. “Could you give us a minute? The kitchen is through there, there’s tea if you want it.” She said, pointing towards the kitchen door.</p><p>Korra watched the duo leave in silence. Once they were alone finally, she slumped forward and buried her face in hands. There were so many thoughts and emotions bouncing around in her head, that she was surprised it hadn’t blown up yet. One part of her was absolutely enraged that she’d been lied to her entire life. How could they not have told her she wasn’t human? What excuse could possibly ever explain keeping it a secret? Another part was panicked. What if she was cursed? Could she potentially be a danger to the people she loved?</p><p>“Korra?” The sound of her name snapped her back to reality. With a sigh, she sat up, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Kuvira was watching her intently, her expression unreadable as always. “Are you okay?” She repeated.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” Korra answered tiredly. “I don’t understand what’s going on. Spirits, it feels like I’m stuck in some twisted nightmare. Or one of those stupid reality shows where they prank people.”</p><p>“I can promise you that neither of those are true.” Kuvira replied, flashing a sad smile.</p><p>Korra sighed, and leaned her head back against the couch cushion. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to sort through the jumbled mess of her thoughts. Kuvira had a good point, there wasn’t much of a chance that she was just dreaming. And she didn’t have the social status in Republic City to wind up on television. Which left her with the most difficult realization: this was really happening. She glanced over at her sister, only to find that Kuvira was still watching her carefully. She probably thinks I’m going to have a mental breakdown. She thought grimly. A new thought popped into her mind, one that had been considering a few minutes ago. Korra straightened up, and took a few moments to compose herself before finally asking:</p><p>“Did you know?” The question hung in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time. For a brief moment, a look of surprise and hurt broke through Kuvira’s usually unreadable expression, but the older woman covered it up almost immediately.</p><p>“No, of course not.” She said, her voice firm. There was an edge of emotion to her tone, which made Korra wince slightly. Kuvira had always been her most steadfast supporter. She’d stood by Korra’s side when she had told their mothers that she was bisexual. And later, Kuvira had supported her yet again when she announced that she’d joined the United Forces Navy.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I never should’ve doubted you.” Korra said quickly, reaching over to grab Kuvira’s hands with her own. Yet Kuvira refused to make eye contact with her any longer. Upon closer inspection, Korra noticed that her sister’s posture had changed. The fingers of Kuvira’s left hand were tapping rhythmically against her thumb, a nervous tick she’d had whenever she was stressed. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“There is something that I’ve been hiding from you.” Kuvira sighed. “But it doesn’t have anything to do with whatever is going on with you, I promise.”</p><p>“Whatever it is, I’m sure it can’t be that bad.” Korra replied, frowning slightly. She wasn’t used to this side of Kuvira. Usually the older woman was always steadfast and unshakable in her resolve. But, then again, she didn’t just go through a breakup. Korra reminded herself.</p><p>Instead of answering with words, Kuvira turned her attention towards the coffee table. A decorative metal bowl sat in the middle of it. She waved her hand towards the bowl and, to Korra’s complete shock, it rose off the table and floated towards them. Kuvira gestured for the bowl to rise to the ceiling, and it did. Finally, she carefully returned it to its original place on the coffee table. They sat in silence for a long moment, both just staring at the now immobile bowl.</p><p>“Okay, I was not expecting that.” Korra said slowly. “But that’s really cool! I can’t believe you have magic!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s nothing fancy like Opal’s.” Kuvira replied nonchalantly. “I can't cast actual spells, but I have a talent for manipulating metal. Which comes in handy as a cop.” She turned to face Korra once more, smiling slightly. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you about this. But there is a law which prevents us supernaturally gifted people from revealing ourselves to humans. So the reason I’m showing you this now, is to help prove that I honestly had no idea that you weren’t human. And if I did, then I would’ve done everything in my power to help you.”</p><p>“I believe you.” Korra replied. She pulled Kuvira into a tight hug, making the older woman grunt in surprise. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Kuvira muttered, as she wriggled free of the hug. “Now we should probably go and see what our guests are up to.” Korra nodded in agreement, and together they stood up and headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>—</p><p>Opal and Asami were standing at the counter, chatting quietly when Korra and Kuvira entered the room. The four women shared a look, before Korra spoke up.</p><p>“So I took some time to think.” She began, reaching up to rub the back of her neck. “I’m still really confused about the whole not being human thing, but I would like to learn more. Especially about this.” She gestured to the runic inscriptions which were still glowing faintly on her skin.</p><p>“I’ll be happy to help.” Opal replied, flashing a reassuring smile. “But I will have to, uh…see more of the script.” She added, blushing slightly. “Not that you’d have to be fully nude or anything. It’s just that your clothes are covering up a lot of the spell’s wording, and I won’t be able to understand what type of spell it is without reading at least most of it.” The words tumbled out of her mouth so quickly that Korra could barely understand them.</p><p>“Easy, Opal, just take a breath.” Asami said, placing a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “That’s it, in through the nose and out through the mouth.” Once she’d composed herself again, Opal straightened up and smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m just not used to working with people.” The sorceress explained. “I primarily use my talents to remove or place enchantments on items. So is a new challenge for me. But I’m willing to help, if you’ll let me.”</p><p>“I’d really appreciate your help.” Korra replied. “Spirits, a day ago I thought magic and vampires were just fairy tales. But I’d be more comfortable doing this somewhere more private.” Opal nodded and followed, as Korra led the way to her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door behind them, then stripped off her shirt revealing the faded blue sports bra she wore underneath. She’d always been proud of her body. Spirits knew that she worked hard on it for years. Yet for whatever reason, the thought of revealing more of herself in front of Asami filled her stomach with dragonfly-bunnies.</p><p>“I’ll try to make this quick.” Opal said, her eyes fixated on the script that was wrapped around Korra’s torso. “I’m sure you’re not exactly a fan of having a random stranger staring at you like this.”</p><p>“Actually just the opposite.” Korra replied, shrugging. “I’m a personal trainer and fitness instructor. So I’m used to showing myself off a little.” As she spoke, Korra did her best to inspect Opal in return. There was something about the other woman that was strangely familiar to her. She was certain that she’d seen here before somewhere, but she couldn’t quite remember the exact details. Finally she couldn’t resist it any longer and asked: “Do I know you from somewhere?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, no.” Opal answered, as she studied a line of script that ran along Korra’s ribcage.</p><p>“Weird, you just look familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Korra muttered. Opal paused and sat back on her heels, a thoughtful expression on her face. Curious, and slightly worried, Korra watched her intently. The sorceress bit one corner of her bottom lip as she thought. At first, it didn’t seem like anything but an interesting tick. Then suddenly a cascade of memories came bursting up from the back of her mind.</p><p>She was no longer the strong, confident young woman in Republic City. But instead was a terrified little girl in Zaofu. She’d just lost her parents and had been brought to the strange, yet beautiful, city by Kya. Most of those memories were faded and hard recall, but the ones she remembered the best always involved a dark haired little girl. Korra blinked away the images of her past, and was mildly surprised to find tears on her face. She’d never liked crying, even after losing her parents.</p><p>“I do know you!” Korra said, quickly wiping her face. “You’re Suyin’s daughter. We used to play together before my moms decided to move Kuvira and I to Republic City.”</p><p>“True, we do know each other.” Opal sighed, standing once more. “Or at least we used to. For some reason my mom and yours had a falling out right before you moved. Whatever happened was bad enough that neither of our families have spoken to each other since then. Except for Kuvira and I, of course, but that was very brief.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea what happened?” Korra asked. Opal shrugged glumly.</p><p>“Not really, and I’d prefer not to talk about right now if you don’t mind.” She replied. “However, I do have information that’ll help you. But it would probably be better if I shared it with the others too.” Korra nodded, and slipped her shirt back on, before following Opal back to the kitchen.<br/>Kuvira had just finished filling four mugs with tea, when Korra and Opal entered the kitchen once more.</p><p>“So, I have good news and bad news.” Opal said, as she accepted her mug from Kuvira. Korra hopped up onto the counter before taking her own. A mild sense of panic rushed through her, as Asami seated herself beside her. Being in close proximity with the vampiress caused her heart to pound against her ribs like a drum.</p><p>“I would, uh, prefer the good news please.” Korra muttered, silently praying to the spirits that Asami couldn’t sense how flustered she was.</p><p>“The good news is that I identified the spell.” Opal explained. “Well it’s technically not just one spell. It’s more of a mixture of two different spells. One being confinement, and the other slumber. My guess is that they used that particular combination in order to suppress some part of your spirit, while also containing whatever abilities you might’ve developed.”</p><p>“That sounds….complicated.” Korra replied, frowning in confusion.</p><p>“Indeed, it would require a truly talented sorcerer or sorceress to perform.” Asami added. “Which I’m guessing is the bad news?” She asked, turning to Opal.</p><p>“Yes, at least that’s partly correct.” Opal set aside her mug. “Luckily I know who put this spell on you, or at least I have a very strong suspicion of who did it. The problem is, he never leaves the Five Elements Academy. The bad news is also that, given how complex the spell is, I can’t remove it myself. In fact, I’d likely cause more harm than good if I tried to.”</p><p>“The Five Elements Academy?” Korra asked.</p><p>“It’s where people like Opal and I got to study magic.” Kuvira answered. She was staring into her mug thoughtfully. “Normally it’s kept completely hidden from humans, but we could probably get you there.”</p><p>“It’ll have to wait a few days.” Korra said with a yawn. “I need some time to think. Not to mention that we all have other responsibilities.”</p><p>“True, I already took time off work this week.” Kuvira replied. “So then, we come up with a time date and time when we’ll get this spell lifted.”</p><p>“Preferably at night.” Asami added. “I’d rather not burst into flames. Speaking of which, Opal and I should get going.” She slid off the countertop and glanced up at Korra. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry that we sprung all this on you. It honestly wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>“It’s okay. At least I know the truth now.” Korra replied, smiling slightly. Asami smiled back, then started to leave. “Oh wait! Can you do anything about this?” Korra asked, gesturing to the writing which was still glowing on her skin. Opal smiled and snapped her fingers. Slowly, the script faded away until it disappeared completely. When Korra looked up again, they had left. She and Kuvira stayed in the kitchen for a while longer, sipping their tea in silence.</p><p>“Wait, didn’t you have a date tonight?” Kuvira asked.</p><p>“Oh, fuck. Yeah, I did.” Korra muttered, chuckling. “With everything else going on, I completely forgot. I’ll text him some excuse tomorrow morning.” She jumped down and set her mug in the sink. “But right now all I want is to sleep.”</p><p>“I need to be getting to bed too.” Kuvira agreed. “But can you promise me something?”</p><p>“Of course.” Korra answered.</p><p>“Don’t go confronting Mom and Mama without me.” Kuvira said. “I want to be there when you do.” Korra smiled and pulled her into a hug. Reluctantly, Kuvira hugged her back.</p><p>“I love you too, sis.” Korra teased, releasing her. Kuvira flipped her off, then they split off to head to bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don’t know why this one too so long. Mostly, I just kept arguing with myself about wether it was good enough to post or not. But I’m pretty confident that this version is good.</p><p>Also, Korra wasn’t the only one who completely forget about her “date” with Bolin, I did too. So I apologize if you were expecting that to come up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discoveries and Disappearances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning started like any other day. Kuvira’s alarm went off at 4:00 AM and she smashed the snooze button with a heavy sigh. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she picked up her cell phone and began looking over the notifications. The first thing she noticed were the twenty-three unread messages and six missed calls from her ex boyfriend Tahno. She deleted the notifications and tossed her phone aside with a groan. Reaching over, she picked up the goldfish plushie which was laying nearby. She’d gotten the toy after being adopted.</p><p>Kuvira didn’t have many memories of her early childhood, but the one thing that she recalled the best was the pet goldfish she’d had. Her parents had gone to great lengths to find it, and it had been her most prized possession. Yet she lost it along with everything else she owned when her parents abandoned her on the street. When Lin and Kya took her in, she spent several weeks mourning everything that she’d lost. Then one day, Korra had approached her and held out the plushie toy. Although she was only six at the time, Korra had recognized the older girl’s grief and made an attempt to help ease it. Later they found out that Korra had actually stolen the toy, which had gotten her into huge trouble with Lin, but Kuvira still loved it nonetheless.</p><p>“Bubbles, why do I have such bad taste in men?” Kuvira asked, holding the toy in front of her. The plushie gave no response. Sighing, she set aside the toy and got out of bed. She worked through her morning routine with ease: brush her teeth, shower and dress in her uniform. The uniform itself was a simple shirt, jacket and pants. All of which were black with gold trimming. The jacket had RCPD written in gold on the back. Next, she tied her hair back in a tight bun. Lastly, she used her magic to secure a metal belt around her waist, along with metal wristbands and shoulder pads. Each piece served as both decoration, and potential weapon if needed.</p><p>Kuvira sat on the edge of the bed, slipped on her boots and laced them up. Then, with some reluctance, she picked up her phone once more. A wave of relief hit her, when she didn’t find any new messages or calls from Tahno. Maybe he’s finally realized that we’re done. She thought. Once she was dressed, she took a quick look at herself in the full length mirror standing beside her dresser. As always, she felt a slight twinge of embarrassment when she saw the beauty mark under her right eye. With a sigh, Kuvira straightened her posture and left the room.</p><p>The familiar scent of coffee greeted her, as she walked towards the kitchen. Korra was half-slumped at the table, glowering at the mug in her hands like it had stolen her last few yuans.</p><p>“Well I’ll be, the almighty Lieutenant Beifong is up before the sunrise!” Kuvira teased. Korra merely grunted in reply. Smirking to herself, Kuvira grabbed her helmet from the hat rack. “Hey, why are you up anyway?”</p><p>“Butakah called and said that the renovation was done, but he needs me to approve the changes and sign some paperwork before the gym can open again.” Korra explained. “So, I’m trying to force down as much caffeine as possible.”</p><p>“Because the morning is evil?” Kuvira asked, flashing a smug grin.</p><p>“I’m gonna throw all your stuff in the street, I swear.” Korra grumbled, though she smirked slightly.</p><p>“You would hurt Bubbles like that?” Kuvira gasped, clutching her chest in mock despair. “My poor defenseless son.” Korra rolled her eyes dramatically, and got up to refill her cup.</p><p>“Hey, I just realized that all that metal on your uniform finally makes sense now.” She said, as she drained the last of the dark liquid into her mug. “Before I just thought it was meant to protect you in case you crashed your bike.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, when you can manipulate metal at will, then you don’t really need to carry a gun or any other weapon.” Kuvira replied with a shrug. “Anyway, I gotta get going before the morning rush hour starts up. Good luck with Butakah, I hear he’s a real slime ball.” Without another word, Kuvira turned and headed to the front door. As usual, Naga was sitting nearby, patiently waiting for someone to let her outside. “You be good too, little one.” Kuvira said as they both stepped out onto the front porch. The sunrise was just beginning, it’s rays of light somewhat blocked by Republic City’s skyline.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be bringing home anymore vampires.” Kuvira said, as Naga started to trot away. The cat turned and meowed softly, before disappearing between two nearby houses. Kuvira shook her head, slipped on her helmet and started up her motorcycle.</p><p>—</p><p>It was just after 5:00 AM, when Kuvira finally reached the Republic City Police Station. She’d gotten caught in the early morning traffic, just as she had known she would. That had been part of the reason why she always got up this early in the morning. The other part was that she loved how the city looked when the first light of dawn touched it. It made the buildings sparkle like giant gemstones. Well, not all of them. The Police Station was a four story concrete building, with only a single statue for outside decoration. The statue was built in honor of Toph Beifong, who had founded the City’s police force. Which didn’t make sense to Kuvira, if all the stories of her grandmother’s childhood antics were to be believed.</p><p>She avoided the main entrance, instead rounding the corner and heading towards an unmarked metal door. Calling on the flow of magic within her, she opened the hidden lock and the door swung inward silently. Once inside, Kuvira headed down two sets of stairs, taking her helmet off in the process. Finally, she reached a set of doors with the words Paranormal Task Force written above them in black lettering. She took a moment to compose herself, before stepping inside.</p><p>The interior of the Paranormal Task Force’s main office looked very similar to any other police station: two dozen desks were set up in orderly rows, and the walls were all painted the same plain beige color. The biggest difference was the officers themselves. Some had the noticeably pale skin of vampires, while others sported amber colored eyes which were common amongst werewolves. Others still displayed their magical talent while completing their everyday tasks.</p><p>Coming to work after the previous night’s revelations was probably not the best idea, but her absence would’ve been noticed. Still, Kuvira hoped that Lin wouldn’t pick up on her inner turmoil. Luckily, her mother was nowhere in sight when Kuvira arrived. Saying a silent prayer of thanks, she made her way to the bullpen for roll call and duty assignment. The bullpen was just large enough for all members of the Task Force to gather. It had four identical rectangular tables set up, and a small stage with a podium at the front. Kuvira grabbed an empty seat near the front and waited.</p><p>Slowly, the other officers filed into the room and took their seats. A faint murmur of conversation drifted on the air. Kuvira smiled and nodded to the ones who greeted her, but otherwise kept to herself. She wasn’t feeling particularly talkative today.</p><p>All conversation died out when the doors opened once again, however. The familiar profile of Chief Lin Beifong entered the bullpen and headed straight for the stag. She wore a similar black and gold uniform as the other officers, only hers was decorated with numerous medals representing the accomplishments and accommodations she’d earned. Her light green eyes scanned the gathered officers in front of her, before settling on Kuvira. A barely noticeable smile tugged at her lips, but vanished as quickly as it had appeared.</p><p>“Good morning everybody.” Lin began to say, as she shuffled the stack of papers in her hands. “Before we get to the duty assignments, I need to introduce our guest.” She gestured towards the doorway. Kuvira turned and watched as a man wearing a blue and white suit approached the stage. He had the dark skin and hair of a Water Tribe native, and a face which was equal parts handsome and intimidating.</p><p>“I apologize for the interruption.” The man said, once he reached the stage. “My name is Noatak Yakoneson, and I am the newest member to join Republic City’s Paranormal Council. I just so happened to be assigned as the new liaison to this task force. You could say that I drew the short straw.” He added, with an amused smirk. The comment earned a few chuckles from the officers, though Kuvira wasn’t impressed. “Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself and say that you can come to me if you have any information which may need the Council’s approval.” With that, he stepped away from the podium.</p><p>“Thank you, Councilman Noatak.” Lin said, as she stepped behind the podium once more. “Now, let’s get down to the duty assignments.”</p><p>—</p><p>Kuvira let out a sigh, as she settled down at her desk finally. After the excitement of the morning’s announcements, she was eager to get back to her usual day to day work. There was already a stack of paperwork that had piled up from the personal day she’d taken. Just as she was about to start working on it, however, a shadow fell over her desk. She looked up to see one of the junior officers standing beside the desk. The man was clutching a folder to his chest and kept glancing around the room nervously.</p><p>“Can I help you, rookie?” She asked, not bothering to hide her irritation.</p><p>“Yes. At least, I hope so.” He replied. Grabbing a nearby chair, he seated himself and placed the file between them. “You have a reputation for taking one difficult cases, right?”</p><p>“Indeed, I do.” Kuvira said matter of factly, frowning thoughtfully. “But I suggest that you start by introducing yourself, before I write you up for annoying me.”</p><p>“I’m Mako Fire.” He answered. “This is only my second year on the task force, but I think I’ve found something big.” As he spoke, he opened the file and started laying out a series of four photographs. Three men and a woman. “Each of these people were all kidnapped in the same way, and they’re all supernatural creatures. These two.” He pointed to the woman and one of the men. “Were vampires. The third victim was a sorcerer, and the fourth was a werewolf.”</p><p>“Okay, you have my attention.” Kuvira replied. She leaned back in her chair and motioned for him to continue.</p><p>“Each abduction involved these same vehicles.” Mako explained. He laid down two more photos, one of a box truck, and one which showed four motorcycles. “Now the truck itself isn’t anything special. There are literally millions of them in use all over the United Republic and the Earth Kingdom. But the motorcycles don’t match any known style in current use.”</p><p>“And you said these same vehicles were involved in each disappearance?” Kuvira asked. Mako nodded. “So clearly they’re connected. But why tell me, and not the detectives of our missing persons section?”</p><p>“Because I already tried that, and they laughed me off as paranoid.” Mako sighed. He slumped back in his chair, looking mildly defeated. Kuvira felt a pang of sympathy for the rookie. The missing persons detectives, Lu and Gang, were by far the laziest men she’d ever met. She would never understand why her mother had promoted them, let alone how they got such an important task.</p><p>“Okay, rookie, I’ll help you.” She said, making up her mind. “But I need every detail you have. Then I’ll decide if this is worth taking to the Chief or not, alright?” Mako straightened in his seat and nodded. “Tell me about the first victim.”</p><p>“I was only able to find his nickname, which is Big Lu. He was a member of the Night Howlers, which is a werewolf motorcycle gang.” Mako began. “He was abducted on the corner of Aang and fourteenth. According to witnesses, he had just stepped out of a bar when he was taken and was visibly intoxicated.”</p><p>“Interesting, they grabbed him when he wouldn’t have been able to fight back.” Kuvira muttered. She took out a notepad and began to scribble down notes.</p><p>“The second victim was Wu Lang. He was a thief who specialized in stealing magical items.” Mako continued. “His abduction was pretty similar. He was seen walking on Kyoshi Bridge, possibly drunk, when he was taken. The third victim, who I only know as Ling, was a vampire who I’ve arrested a few times before for feeding on humans. I actually witnessed his abduction.”</p><p>“And what exactly did you see?” Kuvira asked.</p><p>“I didn’t see much, because they used some kind of smoke to blind me.” Mako explained. “But I remember catching a strong smell of garlic, and Ling was shouting about being burned by something.”</p><p>“So whoever these people are, they’re clearly well equipped and know exactly how to subdue their targets.” She replied. “And what about the fourth victim?”</p><p>“Now that’s where it gets weird.” Mako said. “Not only is the fourth victim female, but she’s also an Ancient, and she has no criminal record whatsoever. Not even a parking ticket.”</p><p>“Why would they suddenly switch victim pools?” Kuvira asked. Mako shrugged. “Never mind. Look, just leave the file with me. I’ll look it over some more, then I’ll take it to the Chief first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay, and thanks for hearing me out.” Mako replied. He shook her hand, then stood up and left. Kuvira leaned forward and stared down at the photos before her intently. She’d never taken on a case of this size before, yet part of her was excited by the challenge nonetheless. Still, she had to remind herself that it wasn’t going to be an easy one to close. She gathered up the photos and notes back into the file, then stood up and marched towards the Chief’s office. Lin was on the phone when Kuvira stepped inside, so she waited until the phone call had ended. Once she had her mother’s undivided attention, she handed over the file and repeated everything that Mako had told her.</p><p>“Damn.” Lin breathed, as she looked over one of the photos. “How did we miss something like this?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” Kuvira replied with a shrug. “But I want to keep looking into it, if I may.”</p><p>“Technically this belongs to Lu and Gang.” Lin replied, setting down the photo and staring up at Kuvira.</p><p>“We both know those two would lose their heads if they weren’t attached to their bodies.” Kuvira grunted. “Besides, it should go to the rookie who put it together in the first place.”</p><p>“True.” Lin chuckled. “But I want you working on this as well. You choose a different partner if you like, seeing as Mako’s a vampire so he’d only be able to help you out at night.”</p><p>“Thank you, Chief, I promise I won’t let you down.” Kuvira replied. “And to be honest, I’d rather have Mako. If he was able to connect all these disappearances by himself, then he’s clearly a gifted investigator.”</p><p>“Very true.” Lin closed the file and handed it back to her. “The case is yours, Detective Beifong. I’d recommend speaking with our new Council liaison to see if he can help identify those strange motorcycles.” Kuvira nodded, and turned to leave. “Oh, before you go, I’m supposed to remind you that we’re having family dinner tonight. So let your sister know for me, please?”</p><p>“Will do.” Kuvira replied, forcing a smile. “I’m so looking forward to it.” She added sarcastically, before leaving. The Council Liaison's office was located a short distance away from the Chief's. Kuvira took a deep breath, before knocking on the door.</p><p>“Come in!” Noatak shouted. She opened the door and slipped inside. The councilman was busy trying to organize the paperwork on his desk. “Ah, Detective Beifong, right?” He asked, flashing a warm smile.</p><p>“Yes, that’s me sir.” Kuvira replied. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping that you could help me out with a case I just received.”</p><p>“No need to apologize, I’m here to help after all.” He chuckled. “Please, have a seat and tell me what I can do for you.” Kuvira sat in one of the plush leather chairs offered to her, and handed over her case file. Noataka read it over quietly. “Hmm, well that’s definitely very interesting indeed. What exactly do you think I could help with?”</p><p>“The motorcycles the kidnappers are using don’t match any known varieties in our database.” Kuvira explained. “So Chief Beifong and I were hoping that you could use your resources as a council member to try and broaden the source for us. If we can figure out where these vehicles are made, then it’ll help us track down who the abductors are.” The councilman rubbed his chin absentmindedly, as he considered her request.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” He replied, holding out the file. Kuvira reached out to grab it, and left his office just as quickly as she’d arrived. She wasn’t sure what, but something about the new liaison seemed off to her. She pushed the thought out of her mind, and hurried back to her desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>